


Taking it Slow

by Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Mutant Reader, My First AO3 Post, Natural Mutation, Paralyzed Reader, Pietro is a Sweetheart, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Clint, Tony Stark is like a big bro, Violence, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, protective pietro, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings/pseuds/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were practically born with mutation, but those mutations lead to you being paralyzed. This causes quite a bit of trouble for you. Dangerous people have taken a liking to you and your powers. What happens when you are saved by the speedster, Pietro Maximoff? Basically, super fluffy.</p>
<p>(First Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> So yah, this is my first story on this site. I would really appreciate any comments you have on it. I'm sorry if it switches tenses, I have a problem with that. Please tell me if I do. So yah, please leave any feedback you have!

You hid it for most of your life. Or at least tried to. Sometimes, you couldn't control it, but luckily, no one ever saw the moments when you lost control. They were small barely noticeable. A light bulb flaring out, the announcements suddenly shutting off, a book floating a few centimeters above the desk.

No one ever really paid attention to you. Why would they?

The thing is, you've been paralyzed since you got your powers. Therefor, you've been in a wheel chair since you were 2. And you're are now a senior in high school. It's hard, but having grown up with it, you've learned to deal with it. It's as if your powers somehow sapped power from your lower body, and nothing can fix it.

You sat outside in your schools courtyard. A soft breeze filtered through the trees, birds chirping back and forth. You listened to them, smiling softly.

"Did you hear? Basil flew into a window this morning." One bluejay chirped.

"Really? Is he okay?" The other asked worriedly.

You laughed lightly, returning to your small lunch. It consists of only a banana, half of a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich, and a bag of Oreos. While reaching for the cookies, they slipped off of your leg and onto the dry grass. A sigh escaped your lips and your (e/c) eyes darted around. Everyone was in the cafeteria, so no one would see.

Taking a deep breath, you held your hand out. The bag shifted slightly before flying up into your hand.

"Woah! Did you see that?!" A high voice squeaked.

You jolted up, only to realize it was merely a squirrel. Laughing at yourself, you open the bag and eat the cookies.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, the bells rung. You pulled the break on your wheelchair and spin around. It only took five minutes to get to your next class.

Little did you know, someone saw the little trick you pulled in the courtyard.

-:-:-:-

Right when school ended, your mom called saying she couldn't pick you up. You could understand why she couldn't, though. But still...

"Thanks mom." You muttered sarcastically, pushing on the wheels of your chair. Yah, just a paralyzed girl, rolling herself home, all alone, without protection. Well, not completely helpless. You touched the taser and mace hidden in a small bag attached to the chair. It gave you some type of relief. It felt like someone was...watching you.

You shrugged the feeling off, you were probably just being paranoid.

You looked around once before looking forward, focusing on getting home. Everything was quiet. You kept a hand hovering over your bag, casting your eyes back every once and a while. Maybe it wasn't a feeling...

'Run away!'

You glanced down to see a few mice scurrying past you. Your eyebrows drew together, but before you could look behind you, a tight grip wrapped around your neck. A gasp escaped you and your hands reached up in hopes of freeing yourself. The hands tightened, cutting off all air. You struggle sharply, whining and trying to get away by clawing at the large hands. A man laughed maliciously behind you.

Right before you were about to use your powers to attack the man, something sharp was stabbed into your neck. The effect was almost instant. A heaviness fell over your body, and you suddenly felt too sluggish to move. Your hands fell to your sides limply. You barely noticed the grip on your neck lightened as your eyes began to drift shut.

"You moron! You could have killed her." A faint, masculine voice snarled. "I need her alive."

You tried to listen, but everything turned black.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any feedback you have! :)

Everything was fuzzy, like there was a filter. A rumbling noise pierced through your unconscious mind. You blinked lazily, looking around at your blurred surroundings.

"Why is she awake? That medicine was supposed to knock her out for hours!" A voice screeched. It woke you up a bit more and you opened your eyes completely. You were in the back of a black car with two men in the front. Panic flashed through you, crashing like a tidal wave.

The one in the passenger was glaring back at you. He looked furious, like he was ready to kill someone.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want?!" Your voice escalated as you asked them questions. The man glaring at you just sneered, looking forward again. You were about to ask what he was doing, when he turned around again. You don't register what happens next, except that there was a needle in your leg.

"That should do it." The man grumbled as you lost consciousness...again....

-:-:-:-

The next time you woke up, you were in a dark, bare room. The walls were made of concrete, mold and mildew growing in the corners. A dank smell rested in the stale air. It was suffocating, like a heavy weight rested in your lungs and made each breath difficult. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, twitching and blinking off randomly.

You pushed yourself up from the filthy ground. Your wheelchair was gone, leaving you immobile and defenseless. You shivered and wished you had put on a sweatshirt before leaving the house. Who knew you'd get kidnapped...

With a lot of struggle, you dragged yourself to the cleanest corner of the room. Unease had settled deep in your chest. Along with that unease came questions.

'Why did they bring me here?'

'Who are they?'

'What do they want?'

You wrapped your arms around yourself after folding your legs to the side. Your (e/c) eyes were locked on the metal door across the room. It stood out against the grimy concrete, the metal was clean and reflected the faint light in the room. 

You jumped when the door opened soundless. Mouth pursed, you watched as a middle aged man steps in. He had dark brown hair, cropped close to his head. His eyes were a icy blue that flared into your soul. A long, crusty scar dragged down from his left eyebrow to his chin. He was tall, towering over your cowering form. The grimace on his face told you everything you needed to know. This man was not here to exchange pleasantries.

"Who are you?" You asked quietly, not wanting to raise your voice. It's not like you could have at this point. The undeniable quake to your voice proved that. The man was menacing, though he was holding a clipboard, you could see the gun attached to his belt. Fear wracked through you, making your shoulder tense.

"I see you are finally awake. It seems Davis used more tranquilizer than he should have." The man commented, completely ignoring your question. You wouldn't dare say anything, mouth shut tightly. "Well, you must be very curious, my dear," you cringed at the way he said the nickname, "but we also have our curiosities. Like, how did the medicine wear off so quickly?" He stared at you suspiciously. He was crouched down, to your level.

"What are you talking about?" You asked meekly. If only the wall would swallow you whole. Everything inside of you wanted to flee, but you were stuck.

"Of course, it doesn't surprise me. You are a mutant after all." He stood back up, turning away from you. Your eyes, which had widened considerably, never left his lanky form.

You bit your tongue to stop yourself from asking another question. He hadn't answered any of your other questions, what would make this one any different?

"We don't know to what extent your powers reach, so, we temporarily blocked them." He tapped the side of his temple. Your eyebrows drew together anxiously as your hand moved to touch where he gestured. A small metal device was attached to your temple, thin wires spreading out from it. A small flood of panic washed through you and you tried to pull it off. The device shocked you viciously, like an animal who would bite you when you touched it. You flinched, a sharp pain blossomed in your head.

The man clicked his tongue mockingly, a cruel smirk tugged at his lips. It stretched the scar on his face, making him look even crueler and...uglier than before.

"You can't remove it. Only the doctors can take it off without it killing you." He jotted something down on his clipboard before turning on his heels. "I do hope you enjoy your stay with us. Our doctors will see you shortly." With one last cruel grin, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

The light bulb flicked off for a few seconds, swaying slightly from the force of the door. The silence was deafening.

The shock of your situation soon wore off and you took in a shaky breath. 'Mom's got to be so worried.' You thought to yourself. What were they even planning on doing to you? Were they going to kill you....? The thought makes you exhale shakily. A single tear slipped down your cheek.

'Please...someone save me.'


	3. Tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I enjoy your feedback! :)

How many days had it been? It was impossible to tell at this point. All you knew were the four grey walls and...the labs. 

You cringed at just the thought of the pristine, white room. The walls were lined with tools of all kinds. The quickly developing scars that were scattered all over your body proved that. Most of them were thin and sharp, caused by the knives they dug into your skin in hopes of learning the secrets to your powers. Others were caused by the tests.

-:-:-:-

_"It's simple, just use your powers to defend yourself." A voice said from the speakers above your head. You were sat in a chair, something you really weren't used to now. Your hands shook as you nervously looked around. You're were in a plain grey hallways, your chair being at one end. You could feel the eyes of observers, but couldn't see them._

_"Defend myself for what?" You asked meekly. No reply._

_The silence was thick, you could cut it with a knife. You tugged at the neckline of your tattered shirt apprehensively. Nothing happened for several minutes. It was so still, like the exact moment when you can see dark clouds approaching, but the storm hasn't hit yet._

_Then, everything hit like the first strike of lightning. Small robotic machines came charging out of holes in the walls. They had bright, circular red eyes and shiny silver bodies. While examining them, you noticed the guns attached to their arms._

_Before the panic could even hit you, a neon laser shot towards you at lightning speed. You threw your hands up with a shriek of terror. The laser grazed the top of your shoulder, burning through your shirt and even your skin. The scent of burning flesh accompanied the excruciating pain that made your fingers tingle. It was like fire spread around the now raw skin, blood dripping in streams down your arm._

_The bots beeped, gears clicking inside them. Another laser flies your way, but you stick a hand up, this time, your focused you powers to absorb the beam of energy. Your veins flew a faint red color before the light focused in your finger tips. You shot five beams back at the robots, hit and downing five of them._

_You didn't know how long you were in that hall, but in the end, all of the robots were on the floor, either blasted to pieces, or telekinetically taken apart. You were panting, holding your bleeding shoulder. Burns covered you all over, but they barely went below the skin. Your shirt was soaked in crimson blood, dripping all the way to the hem. A small puddle collected on the ground below you._

_Your shoulder pulsed with pain. All the blood loss left you dizzy, your head was light and your limbs heavy. It was like you were floating in the clouds with weights tied to your limbs. Fuzzy blackness surrounded the edges of your vision, slowly creeping over you like a storm through the sky. You heard the creak of the door behind you, but your eyes were already halfway shut._

-:-:-:-

You itched your right shoulder, right below the bandage of the wound. The doctors said it was a sight to be seen. About an inch deep and and inch wide, it cut straight through the curve of your shoulder. It had probably already healed, due to your healing powers. You were unaware of them, but it was quickly discovered by how your skin healed within minutes of them cutting it open. They healed, but every wound still left a scar.

Your clothes were so tattered now, they barely kept you warm. They had singed holes everywhere in the material. The bandages probably kept you warmer at this point. There was no point in having them wrapped around your body, but the doctors insisted. Its like they actually cared.

You sighed heavily. Thinking back to your past, you realized you never got sick, even before you discovered your powers. Maybe that power had been with you ever since you were born. It would explain quite a bit.

You drifted into thoughts of the past. It was a comfort, out of all of the horrors you've seen. Your muscles relaxed, the tension eased out of your aching shoulders. Visions of you and your mother walking, or rolling, through the park, playing with your (pet) in your backyard, and just laying on your bed, eyes glued to your ceiling which was painted like the night sky.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the door slamming open. Your eyes were as wide a saucers as you stared up at the cold blue eyes that haunted your sleep.

"What do you want, Gray?" You asked, voice venomous. The glare you got in return made you immediately regret your tone.

"Well, I was going to try and be polite, but seeing as you aren't, I guess I won't either." His voice was cold as ice, like his eyes. "Now, seeing as your powers are stronger than we initially thought, we have a new devise to try on you." He held up another device in his spindly hands. It had a small metal disk with eight wires, four on either side, small circles on the end of each wire and small needles on each. It was bigger than the one they originally put on you.

You couldn't move as he approached. He easily overpowered you, despite you trying to claw him away. You were weak from lack of nourishment and over exhaustion. He pulled your head forward, gripping your (h/l) (h/c) hair all too tightly, and put the device on the back of your neck. The needles pierced your skin, sending a stinging pain down your spine which caused you to shiver. Without another word, Dr. Gray left.

Your hand whipped to the back of your neck, only to be shocked by the device. With a squeak, you pulled your fingers back to blow lightly on them. With your hand in front of your face, you couldn't help but look down to your wrist. There, your "label" was inked into your skin.

_'Experiment #1'_

Had they done this to more people, more kids, like you? It made you wonder who these people were. Were they apart of an organization? You had heard about some organizations on tv, like Hydra, but they were practically extinguished. Whoever it was, you just hoped someone would rescue you. But what if no one even know about these despicable people. They had to......


	4. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro finally arrives, along with the rest of the Avengers. Reader gets the help she's been waiting for.
> 
> (Also, I edited the last chapter. Reader doesn't really know about the Avengers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do do any type of Disabled!Reader story, but only with certain characters. I'll do practically any Avenger or X-men. Though, I will not do female characters. So if anyone has a request, feel free to comment.

It felt like it had been years, but you knew it hadn't. You weren't sure exactly how long you had been staring blankly at the walls, but you were sure it hadn't been years. The time certainly showed, though.

You were skinny, your ribs and bones sticking out obviously. You could feel the grinding of bones in your joints. The device on your neck prohibited your abilities, including your healing, something the old one couldn't do. Your skin was pale and your (e/c) eyes had lost their sparkle. You felt, in other words, dead. Cold, stiff, and lifeless.

Today, like every other day, you sat in your cage of a room, staring at the wall. What else was there to do, play duck, duck, goose with the many friends you had?

You were brought out of your enthralling staring by a sound from somewhere in the compound. It was an explosion, so powerful that you felt the ground shake below you. The lightbulb went out before flickering back on.

A speck of hope sparked inside your chest and you wondered if it was an accident in the labs or...something else.

Footsteps ran past your door, shouts accompanying them. Most of them sounded panicked, while others took a tone of authority. You cringed at the loud, firm voices. They all sounded like Dr. Gray, and that was a voice you didn't want to hear. What if he came to kill you before someone could rescue you? No, he wouldn't...would he?

You cowered in your semi clean corner. You had used a torn-off strip of you shirt to attempt and clean it off a bit. 

The fear and anxiety that shot through you made your body freeze up. More explosions followed the first, but you wouldn't dare make a sound, not even a plea for help. The compound was definitely under attack. What if they ran past you and you were left in this cage, only to die from a slow painful death?

The sounds of guns started up, getting progressively closer to you. Shouts of pain and anger echoed through the hall. Then, it all fell silent with one last thud.

You listened carefully, trying to hear...anything! You heard calm, deep voices, but they were dull through the cement. What were they saying?

-:-:-:-

"Speedy, check the room for any survivors. We don't want to leave anyone in this place." Tony's voice came through his Iron Man suit. He was speaking to none other, than the one and only Pietro Maximoff.

"Yah, Stark, I get it." The silver haired Sokovian replied in his thickly accented voice. Tony nodded before blasting down the hall to find more Hydra men.

Pietro sighed, looking back down the hall. Several men lay dead or stunned. There were five rooms he had to check. The blonde sped to the first door, taking a glance inside. Empty. He checked the next one, almost gagging when he opened the door. The smell was of rotting flesh and something acidic. Instead of looking, which would more than likely make him heave, he listened very careful for any noise. Nothing. He closed that door quickly before zooming to the next. Vacant and uncoupled.

He came to the last one, hand gripping the handle tightly. He pulled it open a crack, just to listen first.

-:-:-:-

You gasped when the door cracked open quietly. Whoever was on the other side must have heard, because they pushed the door all the way open to scan your cell. You were frozen as your (e/c) eyes locked with bright pale blue ones. They were so similar to Dr. Gray, that you wanted to look away, but there was something...more. This man's eyes were full of warmth and concern. Was that for you?

"Well, there is a survivor." He mumbled to himself, a small smile lighting up his face. You looked him up and down warily.

The man was fairly tall. He had whitish blond hair with darker roots. His chin was covered in a bit of stubble. He was wearing a simple outfit, a tight navy blue shirt, and a pair of black jogging pants. He wore joggers on his feet, but they seemed very old, the soles were worn down to almost nothing. It was a fairly strange outfit in you eyes.

"Are you okay?" The blonde stepped to your side, eyes glancing over you for injuries. You were shocked, merely looking at him. "Come on, we need to go." He grabbed your hand softly, the warmth of his skin making your fingers tingle. He tugged your hand up, but you wouldn't move. His eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"I-I can't." You stuttered, regaining your voice suddenly. His expression gave his confusion away. "I'm...paralyzed from the waist down." You looked down meekly, embarrassed to admit your weakness to this stranger. Understanding dawned on his face and a small smirk tugged on his lips.

"Well, that's not a problem." You gasped as you were suddenly lifted into the air. His strong arms wrapped under you knees and behind you back. Your blush deepened, you face a bright, apple red.

"Wait! I don't even know you." You exclaimed, but you voice fades out near the end. The smirk he sends you makes you redirected your attention to your hands which are clutched together in your lap.

"My name is Pietro." He winked. "Now, hold on tight, draga." He said with a chuckle.

Air rushed past you and your hair danced wildly in its current. You shut your eyes tight, hiding you face in his shoulder. The air suddenly got much colder and crisper. It was like an overload of sensory detail. Instead of the overwhelming moldy smell you were used to, this scent was fresh and soft. You opened your eyes slowly, peeking out from his shoulder. Tall pine trees and long, beautiful grass surrounded you. It was so bright and colorful!

You mouth was open slightly in awe. It had been so long since you'd seen the outdoor. It was so stunning and beautiful, you were practically in shock.

-:-

Pietro watched you, his eyebrows drawn together and lips pursed. He wondered how long they had kept you locked up in there. He looked at your knotted (h/c) hair, your pale complexion, and how tattered your clothes were and how they barely covered you. A small dash of blush coated his cheeks and he looked away. You were so light in his grip, like a feather. He wanted to hold you and protect you.

-:-

"I'll take you to the jet. Bruce will want to look at you." His beautifully accented voice broke you from your reverie. You looked at him with wide eyes. 

"W-what?" You stuttered questioningly. Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Bruce Banner. He's a doctor." He responded as he walked you towards the big black jet. He must not have noticed how tense you became when he said the 'd' word, because he hadn't commented.

You clung to him as he walked up the ramp and into the jet. You walked past a row of seats until he reached a small table on which he placed you. You didn't let go of his upper arm, your eyes darting around in a panic. He noted this and grabbed your hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"You're okay, draga." He whispered softly, giving you a small, genuine smile. It put you at ease enough for you to loosen your death grip. Instead of pulling away, like you expected, he hopped onto the table beside you. You blushed and looked down at your lap.

You're attention was drawn away from the Sokovian towards a second man that walked over. He has curly dark brown hair and calm, warm brown eyes, but he was wearing that godforsaken lab coat. You were tossed into memories of you strapped to a table, gloved hands hovering over you with knives and syringes. You were brought back by Pietro nudging your shoulder. You looked at him, eyes wide like a scared puppy. It was weird, you didn't really know him, but you felt comfort knowing he was there.

"Don't worry, he won's hurt you." He whispered, a small impish smile on his face.

You looked back at the man, trying to act brave, even if you felt like fleeing and hiding in some corner. You realized you were trembling, so you clasped your hands in front of you. Even though you didn't know this man or his intentions, you were terrified.

"Hello. I'm Bruce Banner, but you can just call me Bruce." He smiled gently at you. His voice was so calm and nice, it eased some of your nerves. He didn't have that cruel tone that Dr. Gray had. "Would you mind if I gave you a quick exam? To make sure you're okay?" He held his hands out in a placating way when he talked, showing that he wasn't a threat. After a moment of hesitation, you nodded.

Bruce examined you quickly, checking simple things like you're heartbeat, breathing, ears, eyes, all while taking notes on his clipboard. Pietro sat next to you the entire time, trying to catch a peek at what Bruce was writing. You sat on the cold table, fidgeting like a bored child.

"Just a few more things." Bruce mumbled after noticing your discomfort. You let him move your arms and legs around the joints. It hurt your wrists and elbows, but you merely gritted your teeth. Bruce seemed perplexed when you didn't react when he bent you knee or ankle.

"I'm paralyzed." You explained quickly. You were waiting for him to come to your neck. To say you were nervous was an understatement. Yes, it seemed that Pietro had powers and who knew who else was with these men, but you had kept your powers a secret so long, that the idea of telling them was killing you.

"What's this?" While Bruce was evaluating you, the blonde beside you was also doing his own little inspection. The metal disk on the back of your neck caught his eye. The question raised Bruce's curiosity and his attention was also drawn by the devise. If anything it made you squirm more.

"T-they put it on me. I-It...it keeps my...p-powers from working." You voice came out much quieter than you meant it to. Both men's eyebrows shot up.

"Powers?" Bruce asked. You nodded shyly. "What type of powers do yo-"

"Nobody left. Let's get back to the tower." A large man walks into the jet. He's tall with blonde hair and he most definitely stands out with his red, white, and blue suit. A few others follow behind him. A man in a red and gold, metal suit, a redhead wearing a skin tight black suit walking next to a man with short light brown hair wearing a black and maroon outfit. They were laughing about something, standing awfully close. Behind them was another girl. She had long brown hair and was wearing a simple red coat. The last girl looked somehow similar to Pietro.

"Let's get a seat. Here." You let said man pick you up again, though this time you wrapped your arms around his neck. Anxiety gripped you as you surveyed the new group of people. They were all looking at you, unspoken questions gleaming in their eyes. 

Pietro sat you down in a seat, quickly buckling a type of harness around you. You watched quietly as he checked to see if it was tight enough, his expression focused. He was, in fact, very handsome. His jaw was sharp along with his cheekbones. The stubble on his chin made him that much cuter. Not to mention the bright white smile. His blue eyes darted up to your face, catching you staring at him. You blushed again and looked away. The small impish smile on his face went unnoticed as he took a seat beside you.

"It is going to get a bit rough." Pietro told you quietly. Your fingers wrapped painfully around the harness that crossed your chest. 

The plane rumbled to life. It shakes a little as it lifted off the ground. You closed your eyes tightly, just hoping that you don't die. The only that that hadn't betrayed you this entire time was the ground, and now you were leaving it. 

"What's your name, kid?" A voice asked from across from you. I opened an eye to see the source. It was one of the men from before, the one who walked with the redhead. He seemed a little older than some of the other people, but the small upturn of his mouth made him seem way less threatening than the rest.

"(F/n)." You stuttered shyly. 

"Well, nice to meet ya. I'm Clint. This is Natasha." He introduced himself then pointed to the girl beside him. She smiled a little.

"Hello." Her voice was gentle, much like Bruce's. You nodded in greeting.

"I am Wanda." The girl sitting beside Pietro said. You looked to her. "This idiot's sister." She pointed a thumb at said man with a teasing smile. 

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you. Have some respect, little sister." He stressed the 'little' part with a grin. You smiled a bit, finding his somewhat cocky attitude amusing.

The rest of the ride was quiet, for you. Many of the others were talking, Bruce and a the big blonde were having a whispered discussion about the compound and Natasha and Clint talked about training tactics. You merely listened. The man you assumed was wearing that metal suit was in the front, steering the jet. Everything seemed to calm down and the people were drained of energy, their adrenaline wearing off. You were the only one left tensed up and ready to spark like a live wire. These were strangers.

It's seemed that they had good intentions, but you can't judge a book by its cover. A book with a beautiful cover could be one of the worst things you've ever read. These people could be taking you somewhere worse than the Compound. What if this was all just an act. The only one who didn't put you on edge was the man sitting right next to you, the one who saved you.


	5. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!!! I hope you guys like it, if you do, please leave a comment! I'm hoping to post a new one soon. I'm sorry if I'm taking a while.

It felt like forever before you reached your destination. When you landed and the paddock opened, you had to squint while your eyes adjusted to the different light. From what you could see, you were high up, above many of the other buildings. The skyscrapers were stunning, leading you to wonder where you were.

"Welcome to NYC, kid." The goateed man stood in front of you, his brown eyes scanning over the city. Now that you actually got a good look at him. He looked familiar. He had been on several covers of your mother's magazines. What was his name? Something Stark.

Pietro helped you out of the jet carefully. While carrying you into the tower you landed on, he tried to not bump you into any doorframes or walls. When Clint offered help, he declined. You all entered a giant living room. The ceilings were high and the most expensive looking couches you'd ever seen lined the walls. There was a giant,f Lat screen tv on one wall, standing on an entertainment system with speakers on either side. Pietro gently set you on one of the leather couches.

"W-Who are you people?" You finally asked. The silence was deafening to you. Stark, if that is his name, sat on the opposite side of you, Pietro already taking up you right.

"We, are the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heros!" He said it with pride in his voice, chin tilted up. 

"Who?" The look on his face dropped instantly. His mouth was parted in surprise and he looked almost offended. It looked like someone had just insulted his manliness.

"We save people. It's kind of our job." The big blonde said politely. "By the way, I'm Steve Rogers. That's Tony."

"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist." Tony boasted. Steve rolled his eyes.

"And I believe you've met everyone else." You nodded a 'yes'. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Tony, and...Wanda! Not to mention Pietro.

"So we are in New York City?" You questioned. "I've wanted to come here since I was little." It was one of your many dreams as a child. Due to your lack of mobility, your imagination spread as far as the east to the west. You never thought you would be able to accomplish any of your dreams, but it was always nice to have them. It kept your mind from wandering to the dark places of your mind.

You had struggled with depression from a young old. It was like a heaviness, always tugging at your heart. It never got to the point where you would imagine doing something to yourself...but it would get bad. Luckily, your mom was always there to try and make you feel better. That's why she bought you (pet) in the first place, which defiantly helped to lighten your mood.

"It's a pretty neat place, right Speedy." With a confused blink, you followed Tony's gaze to Pietro. Speedy? That was an..interesting nickname.

"Yes! It is amazing here. When my sister and I came, it was very overwhelming." His eyes lit up. "I will have to take you on tour sometime." You nodded, a small smile stretching your lips. The idea of exploring this city filled you with excited butterflies.

"I would love that." The excited grin he sent you just made the butterflies go wild. You looked away quickly, blush creeping into your cheeks. "So umm...am I...am I going to stay here? Or I could go back home. Mom is probably worried sick..." You add as an afterthought. Your mother has had no word from your the entire time you were kidnapped.

"No, you'll stay here for the time being. We don't know if Hydra will come after you again. They seemed pretty dead set on keeping you. It's taken us forever to find that base." Tony groaned. 

"I need to at least call her." Sadly, you lost your phone and everything when they kidnapped you. 

"Draga, why don't you call her in the morning? It is almost nightfall." Pietro rested a hand on your shoulder. The warmth of his hand sent tingles through your skin. Your shoulders slumped. 

I guess one night won't hurt. I don't want to wake her up anyway.

"Where will I sleep?"

"My bed." Pietro interjected before anyone could say anything. He then flushed completely pink when he realized how it sounded. He scratched the back of his head. "I mean- I uh, I will sleep on the couch." He mumbled while casting his blue eyes down.

Tony chuckled, patting Pietro on the back.

"Someone's eager. Okay, you'll stay in Sonic's room tonight or until I can set up a room for you. I trust you kids won't try anything funny." That set both your faces ablaze. Tony smirked and stood up. "I'll be in the lab if ya need me. Someone's gotta Get the dents out of my suits."

"Shouldn't **you** wait until morning?" Bruce ask. There's a faint irritation and exhaustion in his voice. You guessed Tony was a night owl.

"Yah, yah, whatever mom. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you prepare my suit for repair?" Your brows drew together. Friday?

"Yes, sir." A female, British voice comes from the ceiling. Your eyes darted around to look for the source. Who on earth said that?!

"That's Tony's AI. No worries." Natasha said, noticing your pure confusion. You smiled gratefully. You finally felt at ease with the people.

A yawn escaped you suddenly, as you felt the exhaustion rear its ugly head. You had spent many a nights awake, to afraid to sleep and face your nightmares. Now, you were safe and away from the people who hurt you.

"Can I sleep?" You asked Pietro quietly. He glanced at you with a half smile, nodding.

"Sure." He scooped you up quickly. A squeak escaped you. He always seemed to surprise you with how quickly he reacted to everything. Instead of speeding off like you expected, he walked you to his room...or floor? Do all of them have their own floor in the building?

His room was spacious, like every other room you saw. Though it was big, it was very simple. The bed had a solid, navy blue cover, a plain black nightstand right beside it. The walls were white along with the carpet. The most noticeable things beside the bed was the large tv across from it, and a dresser against the wall across from the door.

"Nice room." You muttered awkwardly. This earned a small chuckle from him.

Pietro carefully placed you on the bed. You put your arms behind you to prop yourself up. He hesitated, as if he was questioning himself what to do next.

"I'll, uh..., I'll get you clothes." He rushed to his dresser and sifted through it. When he flashed back, he had a pair of sweatpants, a medium blue shirt, and long gray socks.

"You like the color blue?" It was a mere guess. Just, the blue clothes, blue suit, blue comforter... Pietro nodded and rubbed the back of his neck while handing you the clothes.

"Can you change yourself? Or should I um..." He flushed bright red. It was obvious he had no idea what to do, but it was touching that he was trying to help.

"I should be able to. Can you stand outside just in case?" He nodded before zipping out of the room and closing the door. The gush of wind in his wake made you blink in surprise. This man was so fast he created his own breeze.

You attempted to put on the clothes he gave you. The shirt was easy to get on. It was huge on you, but the warmth that enveloped you was nothing but comforting. It smelled like Pietro, crisp and fresh, like freshly cut grass or clean linen, but there was also a scent distinctly male. The pants were much hard to get on, but you somehow managed after flipping over a few times. The socks were another story though. You had no strength left, let alone enough to pull your leg up.

"Pietro?" You called out quietly. Before you could blink, the man was in front of you. His eyebrow was raised. "C-Could you help me with the socks?" It was embarrassing to ask. 

"Sure. Here." He stooped down on one knee, grabbing the socks from your hand. He was extremely gentle with your legs, resting your heel on his knee and slowly sliding the thick sock onto your foot. You couldn't feel it, but just watching him being so careful, it amazed you. No over had ever been this nice to you beside your mother. He switched foot, treating your other foot with the same amount of care. When he lowered you leg and stood back up, he smiled the most heartwarming smile at you.

You couldn't help the small tear that streaked a trail down your cheek. His smile faltered and changed to one of concern.

"I'm sorry." Your voice came out shaky. "I-It's just, no one has been this nice to me in a long time." 

Pietro's smile came back full force. He bent down again, picking up your hand. He had surprised you plenty, but what he did next, still shocked you. He brought your hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. Pink dusted your cheeks.

"I promise, draga, I will never let anyone hurt you." He said with all his heart. "Here lets get you in bed." He lifted you up again and slipped you under the covers, letting you get comfy on the pillow. You watch him with wide eyes as he pulled the cover over you and tucked the under you slightly. It seemed almost pointless, but even if you couldn't feel your legs, your mother had always made it a point to keep them warm.

"Thank you."

Pietro smiled warmly. Every smile was even more beautiful than the next. It made his whole face light up.

"Get some sleep, frumoasa." He whispered as he stepped towards the door.

"What does that mean?" You asked through a yawn. He merely smirked, winking at you before closing the door. Instead of complaining or asking again louder, you just smiled tiredly and snuggled into the bed. It was nice to finally be warm and comfortable. It was a change from the cold concrete of your cell at the compound. A pleasant change.

You gave into sleep easily. The pull was too great. The darkness covered you, but it was much better than it had been in your past. Now, you felt safe, protected, and for the first time in a long time, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment please! Also, if you have any requests I'll take them! I like doing disabled!Reader, to touch on people who have these lives. Also, if I get something wrong with the disability, please tell me. I try to do research, but sometimes I can't find things. Anyways thanks for reading!


	6. Going on a Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. School just started and I had marching band business.

"Are you ready for your tour, (f/n)?" Pietro poked his head into your room, though his eyes were closed. He was being polite since you had just finished getting dressed. Your third day there, and he was revving to go. You had waited on that tour while Tony and Bruce got you a wheelchair.

"You can open your eyes Pietro." You giggled. He did so, looking you over with his brilliant blue eyes. On your second day in the Tower, Wanda and Natasha had come to you with a laptop and Tony's (stolen) credit card. They helped you pick out clothes you liked and got them shipped overnight. You had almost started crying yet again because of their kindness.

Today, you decided to wear nicer clothes to go out into the city in. You wore a black top with short, lace sleeves, with a giant daisy on the front, and black denim pants that were loose enough to get on and hide your legs. Since you were locked up for so long, your muscles had started to deteriorate. You also wore a fluffy yellow jacket since it was approaching the cold season of winter.

Pietro rolled in your new wheelchair. You gasped when your eyes landed on it. It looked so much better than your old one. The back, seat, and foot rest were all one smooth, (f/c) leather cushion. The metal frame was shiny with no signs of rust. The wheels were a little thicker than the old one, probably for more stability, but there were no rails. You assumed that Tony had hooked it up with some type of electric motor or something.

"It's amazing. I'll have to thank Tony later." You noted. Pietro grinned, rolling it over to the side of your bed. He helped you into it, securing a buckle around your waist.

"It's for safety. I promise I won't go too fast." He joked, looking up at you with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

The blonde wheeled you out of your room and it only took you a few minutes to reach the lobby of the Tower. You had stopped to thank a tired Tony, who looked liked he was about to fall forward into his coffee.

"Wow." Right when the doorman opened the big glass doors, you were speechless. You had seen the city from Pietro's room, but it was different. Now, the skyscrapers towered over you, soaring high. The sun gleamed off the windows and the buildings casted individual, colliding shadows. Snow coated the sidewalks and icicles hung from the bare trees, turning the streets into a sparkling wonderland. People walked around, bundled in thick coats and staring down at their phones. 

"It's so beautiful." You commented, your breath fogging in the cold. You were suddenly great fun you decided to wear the fluffy coat. 

"Where would you like to go to first, draga?" Pietro leaned down behind you, his warm breath coasting over your ear. You shivered, but he put it down as you being cold.

"Maybe to get some hot coco?" You looked up at him innocently. He smirked, walking in front of you.

"Of course. Anything for you printsessa." He kissed the back of your hand gently with a cheeky grin. Blush coated your cheeks heavily, red enough to match your already red nose.

Your strolled down the side walk, your eyes were darting around to examine every store or cafe. Where was he planning on taking you. You'd passed at least three cafes.

"Patience. We're almost there." Just then, he turned towards a small, cozy cafe on the corner of the street. A nice young man wearing an apron, you assumed he worked there, held the door open for you as Pietro pushed you in. Warmth hit you. It felt even smaller on the inside, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. The window of a wall was lined with small round tables, only meant for two or three people. Most of the furniture was mostly purple or blue and had a retro vibe to it. The counter had an array of cupcakes, muffins, cookies, and other confectionary goods. The smell was divine, floating around you tantalizingly. There was also a hint of coffee in the air.

"It smells delicious." You looked back at him with a grin. The blonde had a proud look on his face. He had probably been here several times before. Why wouldn't he? Everything looked amazing. 

"This is my favorite cafe. It's like...a get away."

"From the life of an Avenger?" You asked with slight disbelief. Being an Avengers sounds amazing. Living in the tower, basically free food, a lot of money, your own floor, etc.

"There's a lot of pressure. And guilt." He muttered the last two words under his breath. You probably weren't supposed to hear it, so you don't say anything. "And everyone gets hurt." His words got heavier and a sad shadow came over his eyes.

"I wish I could help." You replied, touching his hand softly. He looked sad for a second, but when his eyes met yours, they immediately brightened and he slapped on a smile. 

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He ruffled your (h/c) hair.

"What can I get cha?" You turned to see a lady behind the counter now. Her words broke into your conversation.

"What would you like, draga?" Pietro leaned down to ask.

"I already told you, hot coco." You teased. "Oh, and a (favorite muffin). Please?"

"Of course, draga."

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest couple!" The older lady behind the counter squealed. If possible, your face blossomed even redder than it had before.

"N-No! W-w-we're not a couple!" You waved your hands back and forth, eyes wide. She giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. You could hear Pietro chuckling behind you, and when you flipped to glare lightly at him, you saw the lightest dusting of pink on his cheekbones.

"Whatevah ya say Hun." Her tone was nearing. You could tell she was definitely a nice lady. She had a sense of ease about her as she leaned leisurely against the purple counter, a faint smile on her bright pink lips. Her hair was a shocking hot pink color. Overall, you thought she would be a nice person to talk to on occasion if you ever come back.

"We'll take two hot chocolates, one with a bit a mint in it, and a (f/m)." 

After typing our order into the register, she said, "That'll be eight dollars sweetie." Pietro pays before wheeling you to a table near the corner of the cafe. There's only one other person in there. She's in a different corner, face stuck in a laptop with open text books surrounding her. She looks as if she forgot to study for her finals. It reminded you that you had to finish your school work. You could take classes on line.

"Draga?" You blink, looking up into the bright blue eyes of the man sitting across from you.

"Hmm?" You hummed.

"You spaced out." He holds your drink and muffin with a raised eyebrow. You didn't even hear the nice lady call his name. "What were you think about?" He asked as he handed you your order.

"Just..school. I almost finished the year, but I didn't for obvious reasons." You ignored the immediate pictures that popped up in your mind and pushed them back. "Plus, it's not like there's much I can do."

"You could become an Avenger." Pietro suggested. A disbelieving snort was your only response. That was a ludicrous idea. "No joke. You have powers, you'd be a great addition."

"I can't use my powers." You tapped the device on the back of your neck, a small frown on your lips.

"I'm sure Stark and Banner can fix it."

"Yah, maybe." You look out the window, sipping on your coco.

-Time Skip-

You and Pietro walked through the park. It had started snowing, showering you with white dazzling flakes. It floated down softly, in no rush to touch the ground.

The park was beautiful, a winter wonderland. The icicles on the trees reflected the sunlight every which way and snow covered every surface. You were both quiet, just walking in silence. It felt...perfect.

Pietro watched you. His eyes flickered from your wide, sparkling (e/c) eyes to the flecks of white now in your hair. The gentle smile on your lips made something flutter in his chest. His heart was racing, even more than usual. He didn't want to break you out of your awed state. He just watched, admiring how beautiful you looked.

It was still quiet as your reached the tower, but you could feel the joy radiating off of the man behind you.

"What did you think, draga?" 

"It was beautiful. Amazing!" You exclaimed. "I'm so glad I could see NYC."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Come here." You bent your finger. He leaned down, close enough so you could press a kiss to his cheek and say, "Thank you." He jumped back, surprised. You giggle, holding a hand to your mouth. His face was so red. You were glad you were finally able to embarrass him, even a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, just ask! :D


	7. Healing

It had been three weeks. You had gotten to know all of the Avengers, they were all great people. All of the guys, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Thor, and Sam were all charming in their own ways, but also very attractive. You had to say though, Pietro was still your favorite. He was always their to help you and was always joking around and acting goofy to make you laugh. You couldn't deny how your heart sped up when he was near, or how your breath hitched quietly when he smiled at you.

Speaking of the speedster, you were currently watching him run laps in the training room. Well, watching was a loose term considering you could barely see the blue blur he became. 

The doors opened behind you. You could tell by the 'swoosh'. You tilted your head to see who came in. It was Bruce, a clipboard in hand and his glasses perched on his nose.

"Hey. Uh, Tony was wondering if you'd come to the lab, he wants to take a look at the device that's dulling your powers." He said hesitantly. Bruce was a very conservative person, keeping to himself more than any other person on the team. You couldn't understand how him and Tony were such close friends. You guessed they balanced each other out.

"Sure." Your turned around. "Pietro! I'm going to the labs." The blur stopped, turning into the man you knew. He put his hands on his hips, panting a little. Sweat drenched his brow, giving his face a gleam.

"Okay. Don't let Tony do anything." He lifted an eyebrow, smirking. You rolled your eyes.

"K." With that, your turned and wheeled out with Bruce. 

-:-:-:-

"You said you had healing powers, energy manipulation, telepathy, and uh..." Tony stopped short, eyebrows creased.

"I can communicate with animals." You finished for him.

"Heh, maybe you should try talking to that birdbrain that keeps sneaking through my vents." He chuckled to himself, finding the joke funny. "Anyways, I think I might have found out how to disable it."

Your back straightened, eyebrows raising. He actually found a way? Of course he did, this is the famous Tony Stark, the genius scientist who figured out a way to create a cleaner, more functional power system. Still, it somehow shocked you to a degree.

"Bruce and I examined it and found a way to decode it. They put so many programs on that thing we could barely untangle them. But, Friday has worked for two weeks solid and she took it apart. Nice job, Friday." Tony said towards the ceiling.

"Thank you, sir."

"Anyways." Tony flipped a device in the air, making a hologram appear in front of you. It was a maze of lines, going every which way. Tony swiped the hologram and all of the different paths separated. "So, a lot of these are distractions. Hydra set up precautions, I guess, in case you got captured. Only a few of these actually effect the device. So...." He clicked on one line, and a complicated code came up. "If I can decode all of the individual programs, we can probably shut it off, not to mention get it out of you, kid."

You were quiet, not finding the right words to express your gratitude. Throughout your life, not many people had truly tried to help you. Now, these people went out of their way to aid you.

"Thanks Tony." You breathed, tears welling up in your eyes. He smiled, a real smile, and ruffed your hair. 

"No prob, kid. Now, let's get to decoding." Tony got to typing, working on one at a time. Bruce pointed out a few things if Tony got a bit stuck, and Friday helped to do the ones Tony wasn't working on. You sat there, merely watching. Both men were completely serious, which was weird, for Tony at least.

-Time Skip-

"Aannnnddd.....Done!" Tony pulled back with a victorious smirk. He worked for hours, take several coffee breaks in between typing. It was already dark outside, and the shadows under his eyes had grown more prominent. 

You sat near a counter leaning on your hand. You had fallen asleep not long ago, but you were now awakened by the scientists loud exclamation. The device shocked the back of your neck lightly before turning off. Or, you assumed it had turned off.

"You actually did it?" You asked Tony, quickly questioning the reality of all of it. You mind just couldn't wrap around it.

"Yah, kid!" Tony ruffled your hair with the largest smile you'd ever seen on his face.

"Come here." You yanked his wrist down so he was at your level, before your wrapped your arms around him. Tony seemed shocked, his jaw dropping, before he tentatively returned the hug. "Thank you so much!"

Tony chuckled. "No problem kid." He pulled back. "Now, how bout we get it out of you?" You nodded vigorously. You released Tony and turned to Bruce. 

"How bout we go to the medical floor?" He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. 

-:-

It stung, more than you thought it would. Though, it was nothing compared to what you had been through before. A short, sharp pain was nothing put next to a burn from a laser. The feeling of the needles slowly pulling out sent shivers down your spine. Once they had put the device on you, the needles had extended deeper into your muscles.

You didn't complain as he finally pulled it all the way out. Your face had settled on a neutral expression by instinct. Showing pain in the Compound was a sure way of it getting even worse.

"Done." Bruce said softly. "I'm going to antibiotics on it so you don't get an infection and then I'll wrap you up real quick." As he said this, he batman to do exactly what he had explained. "I don't know how long it will take for your powers to come back, but I'm going to do this just in case." The shock of the cold gel on your neck made you jolt. Geez, you'd think the stuff would be at least room temperature!

Bruce was unfazed and continued to put a piece of gauze over the puncture wounds and taped it down. It was very quick. When he finished and rolled you out into the hall, you saw Pietro waiting for you. He had obviously taken a shower. His hair still had water droplets hanging from the tips and from his scruff. He had changed out of his workout clothes into a blue shirt, sweatpants, and a grey-black sweatshirt. 

"Thank you, Bruce." You smiled up at him as he let Pietro take your wheelchair. The doctor merely nodded with a small smile.

"How do you feel, draga?" He sweeped the hair away from your neck to look at the bandaged area. You freeze as his calloused yet warm fingers graze the skin around the bandage. Goosebumps erupted down your arms.

"Fine." It came out as a squeak, much to your embarrassment. If possible, your face turned an even darker red.

"Good enough to do your exercises?" You could hear the smirk in his voice. Oh. Of course. You had almost forgot about the train he made you do every other day. Not that you were against it. It was very sweet of him. 

"Yah. As long as I get chocolate." You said to him.

"Of course." He replied.

The exercises were to help your legs get some muscles back. Though, it was something you couldn't do alone. Pietro spent his time doing them with you when he could be doing something more important.

The exercise consisted simply of him bending your knee and extending it. He moved slowly and makes sure your knee doesn't lock. Even though it wouldn't really hurt, he was still careful.

When you finish, he sent you one of those dazzling smiles that makes your heart flutter. 

"What would you like to do now, draga?" He asked you. You glanced out the window. It was almost completely dark out, but you weren't very tired. The nap must have helped. It would be nice to just rest now, do something relaxing. Like watch a movie!

"Can we watch a movie?" The suggestion came out a split second after you thought of it. Pietro's blue eyes brightened at the idea.

It took mere minutes for you to be shifted to the couch and for him to gather practically all the blankets and pillows on that floor of the tower. You picked your favorite movie, (f/m).

You watched with rapped attention, not noticing the little glances Pietro was sending you.

Throughout the movie, you felt the day start to weigh on you. A yawn escaped your lips and you leaned into the blonde. He was incredibly warm, and you found out his shoulder was the perfect pillow.

Pietro blushed, shocked when you leaned into him. Your eyes fluttered closed, seemingly content. He hesitated before slowly wrapping his arm around you, his hand settling on your elbow. You couldn't help but snuggle further into him. 

His heart beat was fast, but lulled you into a comfortable sleep.

Pietro smiled warmly and he traced his pointer finger lightly on your arm, drawing shapes and letters. It wasn't long before you're steady breathing sent him dozing.

-:-

Natasha and Clint walked down through the halls of the Tower. Clint was complaining about how Tony had seemed up the vents so he couldn't crawl through them.

They walked past the doorway to the living room, and Natasha backtracked. She snatched Clint’s shirt, dragging him back to the entrance. With a curious frown, Clint looked inside to see why the redhead was smiling so smugly.

You and Pietro sat on the couch. You were cuddled up against him and he had his arm wrapped securely around your shoulders. Both of you were asleep, Pietro leaning his head onto yours. In other words, you looked adorable.

“I knew it!” Natasha whispers while whipping out her phone. She took a picture of the cute pair. Before Clint could say anything, she was dragging him away. “Let the lovebirds sleep.”

“I totally saw that coming.” Clint snorted, chuckling at his own joke. Nat rolled her eyes with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave any suggestions for things you think I could write!


End file.
